How To Train Your Dragon: Saving The Night
by Dragon Rider and Friends
Summary: As the last known Night Fury, Toothless is Hiccups mystery But when Toothless and him find a female Night Fury with alabaster white scales, the hidden secrets of the breed begin to come to light Toothless is at first skeptical when Hiccup trains her, but the two soon become very close
1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDE**

Maybe in one point in time, there were hundreds of Night Furies roaming the wilds. Maybe they were as common as any other breed of dragon, ravaging villages just as much as they.

All that's known now, since the dragons on Berk have been trained and Hiccup and Toothless are heroes, there's still one question, "Where DID all the Night Furies go?"

Toothless seemed to be the only one of his kind seen in the last hundred years. Hiccup constantly fought to find something about the disappearance, but he always failed.

As the years passed and the teenage gang of dragon riders on Berk grew into young adults, Toothless matured into a full adult. Small spikes lined his jowl and the top of his head, the trail of spikes down his back had grown, creating a difficult problem for Hiccup's saddle.

And as time went on, Hiccup felt more and more responsible for keeping his dragon grounded. He wanted to find others of his kind; to more understand them and hope that Toothless wasn't alone. He was never prepared for the one day, when all of that changed.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup pressed his pillow over his head as his dragon stood in the above window, a strange and LOUD rumble calling from his throat.

It was in the Middle of the night, and half the village was being awakened by the, roar...or growl...Hiccup wasn't sure what the new sound was.

Everyday the Night Fury presented him with new information about his kind, but this?

Hiccup sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes drowsily, "Toothless!" The dragon turned and purred, cocking one of his ears to the side. His master huffed, "Can you wait till morning Toothless? Your waking EVERYONE up."

Toothless warbled and dropped down from the window, licking Hiccup as he passed. With a deep sigh, he stepped once around the room, then lowered down into the floor.

Hiccup sighed and fell back onto his bed, "Thank you."

The next morning, Hiccup awoke again to a deep thundering, but this time is was his father pounding on his door, "Hiccup! You need to come get your dragon!"

The boy shot up out of bed and stumbled sleepily to the door. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes, "What?" Stoic crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Your dragon; he's driving everyone insane."

Hiccup nodded and stepped out the door into the hallway, "I'll take him flying; maybe he's upset about something."

He stepped down the stairs and out the front door, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Toothless!"

A crash sounded and the dragon bounded around the side of the house to slide to a stop in the snow. His deep black scales were extremely shiny, too shiny.

Hiccup bit his lip, "What were you doing?"

Toothless purred and turned to rush back around the house, appearing a few moments later with a polish rag from one of the shops in the village. Hiccup sighed and watched his dragon flip his head around with the rag in his mouth, the fabric running over his legs and shoulders. When it fell away his scales shined like gems.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and chuckled at his dragon's efforts to clean himself. Without much grass growing in the winter, the dragons really didn't have anything quite soft yet sharp enough to clean their scales with. Toothless was just smart enough to use rags and other cloths.

"Let's go flying bud."

The dragon froze and dropped his rag, smiling his trademark dragon smile. He wiggled excitedly and turned for Hiccup to mount. The boy climbed aboard, deep thought running through his head.

There was something strange about Toothless that morning; something almost nervous and giddy. The change stumped Hiccup.

The pair took off in the sky and soared over Berk, the cold winter wind ripping by. Hiccup knelt over Toothless, sighing, "You need to stop doing,...whatever you're doing and calm down Toothless. Snogletog is coming and everyone doesn't want you causing trouble while they're preparing."

The dragon crooned, swooping to the left to bank around the tall cliff behind the village. Hiccup frowned, trying to redirect his dragon, "Toothless, where are you going?" He adjusted the harness to turn his dragon right, but he didn't cooperate. They began to spiral down towards the trees, Hiccup shouting, "Toothless!"

**Dramatic scene! CUT! :) thanks for the views and please leave a review on what you think! :) thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hiccup groaned and awoke on the ground, a large gash stretching down his arm. He gripped a hand to it tightly, glancing around, "Toothless?" He caught sight of a piece of red fabric and crawled over to it, frowning. It was a strip from Toothless' tail wing.

Hiccup looked up, shaking his head in worry as he caught sight of the rest of his harness, all ripped off his dragon in the crash. The parts and scaps laid about in the snow, no way possible to repair them.

Hiccup stood, frowning when he heard a familiar deep rumble from the west. He huffed, running clumsily through the snow with his metal foot, "Toothless?"

he entered a bare meadow and frowned; Toothless sat in a cleared away circle, fanning his wings. The familiar, annoying, deep rumble that the dragon had used to wake the entire village the night before was rumbling out of his gaped mouth. His teeth were retracted, something that he only did to smile, or to breath fire.

Suddenly, with a loud boom, he shot a fireball into the sky and watched as it exploded. Sending waves of blue over the trees.

Hiccup stepped foreword, "Toothless, what has gotten into you?" the dragon turned and purred, fanning his one sided tail happily. He smiled for a moment, but a sent carried on the wind caught his attention and he turned quickly.

Hiccup followed his gaze and watched as the dragon's ears stood up and his nostrils flared. He frowned, glancing into the trees.

A flash of white shot over the snow covered ground and brown tree trunks. It moved like lightning, coming closer and closer to them. Hiccup grew worried and lowered to his knees, curious what that thing was and why Toothless was so interested in it.

Suddenly, with the breaking of branches and bushes, a large figure leapt out of the trees and came to a stop in the snow. Hiccup gasped, clenching his fists into the ground, "Night Fury."

the dragon before them resembled perfectly to Toothless, but with bright Alabaster White scales. A small scar trailed down the left side of its cheek as It stared with bright blue eyes. Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced to his dragon, frowning when he stood and the deep warble echoed form his mouth again.

Realization hit him head on. Snogletog was only a month away, and all the dragons on Berk were preparing to fly to their annual island and hatch their eggs. This new Night...Light Fury, was a female.

**Surprise! Is this Light Fury going to cause trouble for the isle of Berk or is Hiccup's theory true and Toothless just found a lady friend? Stay tuned and leave a Review to let me know what I can improve. **

**Thanks, and let those reviews FLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Toothless' Point of View.)**

** I'm going to do the rest of the story in his view because it better explains things. :) That way you can also hear him and the White Night Fury speak. **

Toothless' heart melted at the sight of the beautiful white Night Fury. She gazed at him with curious blue eyes, her wings fanned slightly.  
He purred and thought to himself,

**"I didn't think there were any more of us out there. But when I heard her last night."**

He stood and stuttered, "Thank goodness I'm not the last."

The white tensed for a moment, then sighed with a smooth songlike voice, "I thought I was the last as well. But when I came here in search I food and smelled you on the island..." she paused and smiled slightly, "I couldn't help but ask you to come out here."

Toothless nodded and thought to the night before. He had been calling to her, eventually waking everyone in the village, but his intentions were true. When she requested that he meet her in the woods, he had to agree.

The dragon chuckled and lifted the corners of his mouth up in a tight grin. The female blinked at this and frowned, "What are you doing?"

He quickly went solemn and remembered that Hiccup still hid in the snow behind him, "Um...nothing." he changed the subject, "I'm Toothless."  
the female cocked her head at his peculiar name, then nodded, "Storm Shadow."

Toothless began to stand, fanning his wings and tail, "This is Berk." he gestured to the forest around them.

Suddenly, Storm Shadow gasped and bounded over to him with a frown, "What happened to your tail!" She blinked, "You cant fly without it!"

Toothless bit his lip, "Um, I was shot down by a human..."  
the female snarled, "What awful creatures. How did you survive?" she turned to him.

Suddenly, the sound of crunching snow sounded from Hiccup's hiding place and she shot her gaze to the snow bank; she smelled his scent and gasped, "Human!"  
she snarled and prepared to shoot a fireball, but Toothless jumped in her way and roared, "Leave him be!"

Storm Shadow frowned and bared her teeth, "It's a human Toothless! They cant be trusted!" she tried to step past him.

Toothless stomped a foot, "No! Their not like that. He saved me after my tail was ripped away and kept me alive!" His expression went blank, "If it WASNT for him, you'd TRULY be the last."

Storm Shadow blinked, then looked up as Hiccup appeared from behind the snow. He smiled a crooked smile to her and she snarled, "Your crazy."  
Toothless whimpered and she huffed, "I'm amazed your proud to call yourself a Night Fury."

She fanned her wings and jumped into the air! Her bright white body blended into the clouds in the sky and disappeared from sight.

Toothless sighed in defeat and turned to his rider, "I'm sorry."  
Hiccup just grinned and nudged him, "That's why you were making such a ruckus last night?" he continued with a chuckle, "And I always thought you were the last...Maybe now." Toothless cut him off with a bewildered snarl when he realized what was coming, "I'm not going to be her mate! We're complete strangers!"

He huffed when his rider didn't seem to understand, "We'll try and find her tomorrow bud, I promise."

He groaned, shaking his head, "I don't think she'd be too happy about that Hiccup. I've made her mad already." He glanced to the trees and sighed, admitting that he was SLIGHTLY disappointed with her reaction to his human. He only hoped he could see her again.

**Later, **

Toothless panted wearily as him and Hiccup finally stepped over the final hill and came into sight of the village. An excited shout sounded from below and he looked down to see Astrid and StormFly.  
Toothless snorted in distast at the thought of Stormfly's name, thinking again of Storm Shadow.

Hiccup smiled and shouted, "Astrid! You'll never guess what happened this morning!"

Toothless rolled his eyes and huffed, listening to Astrid's chuckle, "We'll I'm guessing it's something big if Toothless doesn't have his harness."

Hiccup nodded and slid down the snow covered slope, "We crash landed. Toothless led me to a clearing in the forest, and we found ANOTHER Night Fury!"  
Astrid gasped and leaped foreword to wrap her arms around her boyfriend, "A Night Fury?! What did it look like?"

Hiccup pulled away to beam, "She was as white as snow! Can you believe it! Maybe the female are white as to the males being black."  
Astrid pulled him down the pathway towards the village and left the dragons to follow behind, "So your saying it was a female?"

Toothless groaned and stepped slowly foreword, ignoring Stormfly the Nadder's inspective stare, "So you found another Night Fury." her voice sounded uncannily like her master's.  
he nodded with a huff, "Yes."

Astrid's dragon continued, "Where is she?"

Toothless ground his teeth and growled, "She left when she saw Hiccup."

Stormfly nodded, shaking her head, "I never thought I'd be alive to hear the day when the Night Furies returned."

Toothless snarled, "She's not going to be my mate! Why does everyone keep saying that!"

The Nadder blinked and sidestepped, "I didn't say that."

**Will Toothless grow to hate this new Night Fury because of her distaste for humans, or will Hiccup fix everything by training her? (If he can of course.) **

** Stay tuned and find out. I'm on a roll so don't expect it to be very long before the story continues. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day, Hiccup kept his promise and forced Toothless to help him find the white Night Fury. Toothless wasn't quite as speculative for the long and tiring walk, (Since his harness had accidentally broken the day before in the crash.) but he DID want to find the ridiculous white Night Fury and show Hiccup that they were just going to be enemies, maybe friends in the least, but NOT mates. Especially after she questioned his honor of being a Night Fury.

As they walked along, he noticed a scent in the snow and lowered his nose to sniff the ground. Hiccup paused and smiled, "Do you smell our friend bud?"  
Toothless growled and stepped foreword suddenly, knocking his rider to one side. If dragons had hands to slap their riders upside the head, Toothless would have now, "She's not our friend. Maybe not now, or ever!"

Hiccup chuckled slightly and followed his dragon, "Where is she?"

In defeat, Toothless turned towards the backside of Berk's main mountain with a heavy sigh, "Over here."

They came to a stop suddenly when a high pitched screech echoed above them! The sound was louder and higher than any sound either of them had heard before, making them groan and cover their ears.  
Then from nowhere, a large white form jumped out of the trees and pounced on Toothless! He snarled and was pressed into the snow by white talons, big blue eyes glaring into his green ones, "Why did you bring your human here!"

Storm Shadow stood atop Toothless harshly and shot a snarl to Hiccup, "Don't you think you've caused me enough trouble by now?"

Hiccup gave a stutter and tried speaking softly to her, "Um...listen."  
The angry white dragon turned her gaze to him and he continued, "Neither of us are going to hurt you. We just wanted to see you again."

With a slightly sarcastic smile she turned back to Toothless, "Really. You wanted to see ME again?"  
Toothless snorted and shifted out from underneath her, "In your dreams." he shook the snow from his back and huffed, "The joy of seeing you again is completely from his side of this outfit."

Storm Shadow chuckled, but her blue eyes wavered and locked onto a strange sight. Toothless blinked.

Hiccup had extended his hand while trying to calm the white dragon, and the sight of his palm totally transfixed the Night Fury. She stuttered, "What madness is this?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and gestured to his human's hand, "It's a sign of trust and friendship in their world."

Storm Shadow frowned and stuttered again, "But...friendship?"  
Hiccup noticed her attention on him and smiled softly, "We just want to save you."

Toothless blinked at the new words and bit his lip, thinking back to all the bad things he had said about Storm Shadow. They may not be friends, but it's just good nature and kindness to save her life.

He gave in and purred, "Go ahead Storm Shadow, touch it."  
She flinched, "His paw?" he nodded when he almost heard her heart thumping in her chest, "Well, they call them hands."

Storm Shadow swallowed, then leaned foreword and sniffed the human's hand slightly. She sneezed, but her fierce eyes had calmed and her tense muscles relaxed.

As she pressed her snout into Hiccup's hand, Toothless watched with wide eyes at the scene.  
Against the snow and trees around them, the sight of his master and the incredibly beautiful white Night Fury melted the ice around his heart. He purred, but went silent instantly when a mischievous blue eye caught him smiling.

The black dragon huffed,

**"Oh, why does life have to be so ironic?"**

Not long after, Hiccup lulled Storm Shadow into following them home, smiling brightly as they made their way up the path towards Berk's village, "Two Night Furies." he glanced back at Toothless and grinned goofily, "If war was still on Berk, I would have been the most famous man alive."  
Storm Shadow briskly trotted behind him, "What does he mean exactly?" she then giggled before Toothless could answer, "I can see where you got that goofy face from." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes, "It's called a human grin. It's like an extreme version of a smile."

The white Night Fury paused and struggled to lift the corners of her mouth slightly, but instead of Toothless her teeth remained out of her gums, giving her an rundown oddball look. Toothless fought back a chuckle and shrugged, "Close enough."

As they approached the village, their pace slowed and Hiccup bit his lip, "I don't want to have everyone swarm you on the fist day, so let's head for Fishleg's barn and keep you in there for now."  
Storm Shadow's pupils turned to frightened slits at the sights and sounds of her new surroundings, "Why did I let you two talk me into this?"

They entered the village slowly, staying to the outskirts of the cabins.  
When Hiccup had told Astrid about the white Night Fury the night before, he had made her promise not to tell anyone till the time was right. They didn't need a crowd of Vikings flustering the newly trained dragon.

Toothless led the way around the houses and nodded ahead to an old barn on the ridge, "There. No one should see us if..." he turned to see only Hiccup, "Storm Shadow!"

For a moment the black dragon panicked and glanced over the village, but a chuckle sounded form behind and Hiccup blinked in awe, "Wow."

Toothless turned to see two blue eyes on the snow, laughter rose and Storm Shadow appeared from her hiding place, "I fooled you didn't I?"  
he huffed and gave a low growl, "Don't do that again!"

The female flicked a bit of snow of her tail and coyly trotted over to them, "Why, were you worried?" her blue eyes sparkled.

Suddenly, a gasp sounded from behind followed by a raspy voice, "Whoa." Toothless could recognize it anywhere, "Oh no."  
He turned to see the two twins, their faces holding the expression of pure awe. Ruffnut blinked with a smile, "A WHITE Night Fury?" Tuffnut laughed and slugged her shoulder slightly, "Well you cant call it a NIGHT fury anymore." he gave a mischievous grin and chuckled, "I'm calling it a Light Fury."

The twin made a move for the dragon and Hiccup frowned, spreading his arms, "Not such a good idea guys."  
Storm Shadow released a sharp snarl and they both backed away, "Where'd you find her?"

Toothless sat on his haunches and listened to the excited clamor, only to see Snotlout appear up the path with Astrid. He groaned as more noise of laughter and shouts joined the ruckus and turned to Storm Shadow, "So much for staying unnoticed."

despite the overload of humans, the white dragon smiled slightly at the complements to her white scales and blue eyes. She ruffled her wings and Toothless blinked in surprise at the Deadly Nadder like vainness radiating from her, "Are you blushing?" he noticed a pink hue to her cheeks.

Storm Shadow blinked at the term and he shook it off, sighing, "Never mind."

**Well, it seems i'm getting better at this. :) leave a review and show your opinion on my work. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Once Hiccup had silenced his friends, Astrid beamed and crossed her arms, "So what are you going to do now?"  
Toothless turned curious green eyes to his master, who shrugged, "We'll get her used to the village, then show her to everyone I guess."

Snotlout sneered in jealousy, "Your enjoying this aren't you Useless? Being the owner of TWO Night Furies?"  
Hiccup chuckled and admitted, "I AM relieved Toothless isn't the last."

Storm Shadow listened intently to their conversation, looking up quickly when she heard a deep call, "Hiccup!"  
She growled and instinctively jumped to hide behind Toothless, "What on earth was that!"

Toothless chuckled, "It's just Stoic."

Hiccup sighed, "I better go."  
he turned to his friends and Toothless, "Can you guys take her to Fishleg's barn? And please keep Fishlegs from mauling her; I have a feeling he'll be more than excited to see her."

Ruff and Tuff both nodded and grinned to each other, planning of some drastic way to fend the dragon fanatic boy away from the Night Fury.

Once they came to the door of the barn, Astrid peered through a hole in the wood and smiled, "No one's home; Fishlegs and Meatlug must be down with everyone else in the village square."  
With a grunt she slid the door open and led the large group into the barn.

But suddenly, an excited snort sounded and Snotlout groaned, "We forgot about three LITTLE problems."

From the shadows appeared three partially grown Gronkles from last year's Snoggletog. Toothless gasped as they lumbered over to him and Storm Shadow, wide grins on their faces.

Storm Shadow grinned at them and surprisingly purred, "Their so cute!"

Toothless blinked, "What?" he watched as she lowered onto her belly in the straw to nuzzle the children, "Cute? Their Gronkles!"

The female crooned like a broody hen, "Their BABIES Toothless, lighten up."  
She reached foreword and batted one softly with a forefoot, chuckling when it rolled over and squawked playfully.

The humans around them ooed and awed over this, making Toothless groan and lower down onto the straw, "I give up." He was less enthusiastic when one of the little spike balls waddled over to him and began gnawing on one of his ears, "Stop it!"  
The baby whimpered and bounded back to Storm Shadow, who glared at Toothless, "What's wrong with you?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't like kids."

The white Night Fury frowned, "You mean you've never had kids?"  
Toothless would have raised an eyebrow if he had one, "Have you?"

The female shook her head sadly and purred to one of the Gronkles as they cuddled in a ball around her, "It's been a long time since I've seen any other Night Furies." she sighed, "They sort of disappeared after the humans started spreading from...who knows where."

Toothless blinked, then turned his gaze to the younglings.  
They did seem cute, not that he had noticed until someone had given him a good reason to look.

Suddenly, the door crashed open and clumsy Meatlug waddled into sight.  
She snorted, rushing foreword to gather her children away from the strange Night Fury. She of course said nothing, a typical, quiet, Gronkle.

Fishlegs' voice screeched from behind them, "A Night Fury!"

the rest of the gang did their best to hold him back, but he eventually stumbled foreword and grinned, "I never knew they could be white."  
Astrid huffed, "Hiccup thinks it's because she's a female."

Fishlegs nodded to the assumption and muttered, "Smaller wingspan, thin limbs, long neck..."  
Storm Shadow frowned and followed his gaze as he looked over her, "What is he doing?"

Toothless chuckled and sighed, "Being Fishlegs."

**Later that day,**

Toothless finally left the warm of the barn and tried to find Hiccup. He wandered about, inspecting the villagers passing by.  
Suddenly, he heard Stoic and Hiccup's voices.

"She's beautiful dad, you have to come see her tonight."

"Are you sure she's safe?"

Toothless chuckled and bounded down a pathway to see the father and son standing on their cabin porch. At the sight of Hiccup, he wiggled in excitement and purred.

Stoic turned with bright eyes and grinned, "Well speak of the devil!" he reached foreword and patted the dragon's head, "Have you been with the white...what's her name?" he turned to Hiccup.

At that the young boy frowned, "Um...I don't know yet."

Toothless purred and received one last scratch from the chief, then decided to go raid the docks for some fish. Storm Shadow would probably like some fish.

With a snort, he raced off down to the docks, filled his jaws with a bundle of fish, (Much to annoyance of the fishermen) and made his way back to the barn.

When he entered, he found Storm Shadow alone with Meatlug and her younglings.

In the fear of losing some of the fish to the constantly hungry children, he gestured for Storm Shadow to come to a corner.  
There he dropped the fish in the straw and nodded, "Here."

Storm Shadow blinked, then purred and stepped foreword. She hungrily swallowed each fish until there was one left. This one she nudged closer to Toothless and crooned, "Here."  
He blinked at the age old dragon tradition of sharing food with others, then smiled and ate the morsel in gratitude.

Once full, the two Night Furies nestled into the straw and curled into tight balls to warm up against the cold winter outside.  
Toothless purred, watching the female fall into a deep sleep.

Once or twice she unconsciously shifted until she laid with her tail fan spread neatly over her head. A soft rumble sounded and he blinked as she began to snore slightly. Then, with a roll of his eyes and a smile, he too drifted into a light sleep.

**I went on a roll last night, so I've limited myself to one entry per day. :) stay tuned and check in again tomorrow for the story to continue. **

** please leave your opinion in a review and tell me any ideas you might have for the story. (I'm thinking of doing a sequel once this is over) **

**Thanks and FanFictioners Unite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Weeks passed and the eve of Snogletog was nearing.  
Storm Shadow soon learned to enjoy the company of the village and roamed about it often, her big blue eyes curiously studying the decorations and themes of the nearing holiday.

In a matter of days, the dragons of Berk would make their way to the Nursery Island, where they were to hatch and raise their young.  
The village was wild in preparation.

Toothless followed his master around closely, snorting in boredom as they viewed the wooden tree in the village square, then made their way back to Hiccup's cabin.

At the thought of doing nothing but decorating and planning all day, Toothless decided to find Storm Shadow, who would probably find something to do.

Although when they had first met, Toothless and her had been slight enemies. But now that he had gotten to know her, he found that she was just a kind and sensitive female.

The Night Fury crooned a quick goobye to his boy, then turned and trotted briskly down the cleared snow path towards the village. He smiled to the passing villagers, then came to a stop when a familiar white dragon approached.

Storm Shadow walked slowly and calmly, a few young children riding on her shoulders. They shouted and giggled in joy, clinging onto the small spikes trailing down her back.

At the sight, Toothless purred and sat on his haunches, "Having fun?"  
Storm looked up, chuckling, "It get's a little slow after awhile."

Toothless grinned, then stood and gave a small snort to the children. They laughed and leapt off of Storm's back, "Toothy!"  
The black Night Fury jumped back in play, "Now run!"

The female and him shot off down the pathway, stopping occasionally to let the young children nearly catch them, then ran off again ahead.  
Storm laughed heartily and leapt over a diving child, "What is this called?" she dodged one of the older kid's grasps.

Toothless purred, watching her enjoy herself, "It's called tag!"

They ran on, but suddenly, Storm tripped on a hidden stump in the snow and crashed into Toothless! The two dragons rolled over in the snow and laughed, their wings and limbs entangling as they came to a stop.  
Toothless chuckled and shifted when a child jumped onto them in a dog pile, "So much for escaping."

Storm chuckled warmly and moved away from him, a child dangling from her neck, "It was fun."

The two dragons shared a silent moment and Toothless smiled.  
They had both gotten very close; they were now very dear friends.

Then, a loud shout rang through the air and shattered the quiet, "It's time! The dragons are leaving Berk!"  
Toothless looked up to see a huge cloud of dragons passing by Berk, hundreds and hundreds of them, "The dragons are leaving for the nursery Island!"

He stood and nudged Storm, "Look!"

Storm shifted and turned, gasping lightly at the sight, "Wow!"  
she abruptly stood and stared eagerly at the group, her white ears standing on end. Toothless noticed her interest and realized that her instincts were transfixed by the gathering migration. He swallowed a lump in his throat and stuttered, "Storm?"

She turned with thinned pupils, A sure sign that she wasn't herself, "Can I go? Please?"

The dragons of Berk gave a roar and she whimpered, glancing nervously back at the migration, "I have to! I've never seen the island."  
Toothless watched as she slowly went to the brink of breaking down, "Um...yah...sure." he nodded softly.

The last few years of Snogletog had been extremely boring; when the dragons of Berk left for the island, he was left alone with the Vikings. Now, as Storm Shadow prepared to follow, he knew that this year was going to be the worst.

But then, the white Night Fury turned and smiled kindly, coming out of her hypnosis for a moment, "Thank you Toothless."  
she purred and nuzzled his snout in gratitude, making the surrounding villagers smile and sigh, "Awe."

Toothless' cheeks went warm and he smiled bashfully, "You'll come back right?"

Storm never answered, her instincts taking over once again. She turned to the departing dragons and fanned her wings, then with a leap and a high pitched roar, she shot into the air and joined the mass of dragons leaving Berk. The humans around them murmured curiously, glancing to Toothless, "Why is SHE leaving?"

"Maybe she's going to hatch her own eggs." one human suggested.

All eyes turned to the black Night Fury and he groaned, snorting, "This is going to be worse than I thought." he snarled slightly at the questioning gazes staring at him, "She's not my MATE! Why do you all think like this!" he couldn't help but think back to Storm's heartfelt goodbye.

The Vikings forced their eyes back at their dragons, leaving Toothless to sigh and give one last glance to the disappearing cloud, then turn to trudge towards home.  
He had to admit, he was overjoyed that Storm had shared such a caring gesture with him. His heart was thumping in his chest, ready to burst.

When he finally reached Hiccup's cabin, the boy ran out the door and frowned, "Did I miss it again?!" he looked past Toothless to Astrid, who had come to see him after her dragon left. She sighed and smiled, "StormFly's gone with everyone else. Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch followed." she grinned at Toothless, "Even the white Night Fury."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, making Toothless again snarl in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and lumbered past his master to lay in the snow, glaring at the horizon.  
Astrid shrugged, "Maybe she just left because of instincts?"

Toothless huffed, "At least SHE has a brain!"

** Later that day,**

Toothless sighed in the snow, his very being filled to the brim with boredom and held emotions over Storm. Suddenly, the cabin's front door opened and the dragon frowned when Hiccup stepped out of his house carrying a satchel and harness, "Want to go flying bud?"  
The black Night Fury snorted, "Not now Hiccup." he laid his head back down into the drift he used as a pillow, "Flying doesn't sound very good right now."

Hiccup grinned at the refusal, "Even if it meant flying to the Nursery Island?"

That got his attention. He leapt to his feet and crooned excitedly, "The island?" he grinned a toothless grin, "YES!"

Hiccup quickly saddled a giddy Toothless and mounted, turning when Stoic appeared from the cabin, "Have you seen Astrid?" His father nodded, "Yah, here she comes now."  
Toothless frowned as Astrid appeared carrying a small satchel. Hiccup grinned and the dragon understood with a huff; Astrid was coming with them.

She climbed aboard and smiled, "Hurry, I want to see the eggs hatch."  
Toothless fanned his wings and jumped into the air swiftly, heading towards the fog banks to the south of Berk. He had to agree with the girl; he wanted to see the eggs hatch, but most of his reasoning revolved around finding Storm.

Maybe now she was thinking straight, and he could find if she actually meant to nuzzle him so affectionately.

in the time that he thought, they soon approached a bare and steaming island.

Toothless crooned, glancing curiously down at all the dragons sun bathing on the volcanic dirt. His green eyes searched for the familiar white Night Fury, but he couldn't pick anything out of the hundreds of dragons.

When they landed, Astrid beamed, "It's wonderful! How do we find StormFly and the others?"  
Hiccup shrugged, "It took me awhile last time, but maybe we should look on the south beach."

they moved around the group of dragon; Nadders, Gronkles, Nightmares, even a few other rare breeds of dragons like the ChainWing and TimberJack.

The island was shaped like a half moon, with a deep pool of steaming fresh water. Toothless glanced for a moment at the crystal clear water, then gasped, "Storm?"

He blinked as his familiar friend appeared from beneath the surface, her wing fluttering in the relaxing water. A whimper nudged up his throat, "Storm!"

The alabaster white Night Fury swam gracefully through the water, her big blue eyes turned up at the sky. She yawned and fanned her wings, floating on the surface. Toothless snorted and pranced in place, a whimper nudging up his throat, "There she is!" he glanced to Hiccup and smiled when his master nodded with a grin, "Go ahead bud."

The Night Fury crooned loudly, "Thank you Hiccup!"

**Walla! Leave a review with your opinion and stay tuned for another entry tomorrow. Something bad is going to happen, so get ready! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**As a note to you all, I've changed the last few paragraphs in chapter 6. I had written it in the middle of the night and I didn't quite stay true to the plot connections, so I've tinkered with the words. **

**Now, enough with the formalities. Take 1, scene 7, lights! Typewriter!...And...ACTION!**

Toothless raced towards the watering hole and panted, roaring over the commotion of the beach, "Storm!" He smiled when the stunning white dragon lifted her head and gasped as he approached, "Toothless! What are you doing here!" she stood and jumped out of the water and onto the shore, dripping with the hot and steamy water, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I..."

Toothless laughed and barreled towards her, fanning his wings. He tried to slide to a stop, but his talons slipped and Storm gasped, her blue eyes wide, "Toothless!"

With a loud crash, he toppled into her and threw the both of them back into the water with a giant splash! The water drenched the other dragons on the shore, making them snarl and roar their distaste to the Night Furies!

Toothless held what air was in left his lungs and blinked in the water, his nostrils and eyes adjusting like a submerged crocodile would. He smiled to Storm, who had begun to flip and turn in the water until they looked each other in the eye. The female looked dead serious, but her temper melted away when Toothless did a barrel role, his wings propelling him through the water. She smiled, moving to break through the surface.

When Toothless joined her, she sputtered, "What were you doing? Trying to drown me?" she tried to keep serious but Toothless made her giggle when he flapped his wings and splashed her, "Stop it Toothless!" she swam foreword and batted at him with her forelegs, sending water into his face!

He coughed and stopped, grinning, "I had to find you."

She went quiet for a moment, then sighed and gestured towards shore, "Follow me; we'll talk once we're on shore." Toothless nodded, following her to the shallows.

When they stood, Hiccup and Astrid appeared through the crowds of dragons. Astrid laughed, "Nice swimming guys!"

Storm shook her wings and body, sending tiny droplets of water everywhere. Toothless did the same and Hiccup shielded his eyes, "Watch it! That waters really hot!" he smiled.

Suddenly, a small roar sounded from up the beach and Storm's ears pricked upwards, "One of the nests! The eggs are hatching!" Toothless grinned, bounding towards the excited croons, "This way! YOu wanted to see the babies didn't you?"

Hiccup and Astrid frowned as the dragons trotted up the beach, "What's happening?"

When they came to a stop before a nest, Toothless gasped and blinked, "Look." Storm slid to a stop, watching the sight before them, "What is she doing?"

Hiccup and Astrid stepped beside them, looking down a small ridge at a cluster of small pools in the ground. A Monstrous Nightmare stood by one, nudging a brood of tiny blue eggs towards the water.

Toothless grinned, "Hiccup talked about this...the eggs explode, so the mothers put them into a pool of water just before they hatch.

Just as he said that, one of the eggs plopped into the tub. A small shudder shook the ground when it exploded, then with a snort, a small baby Monstrous Nightmare climbed out from the water.

Storm purred and sat on her haunches, "It's so cute." her blue eyes were wide in awe.

Toothless glanced over at her, biting his lip. The female had never hatched eggs before; she probably felt awful at that moment. He shifted and placed a gentle forefoot over her's, smiling, "They are aren't they?"

She looked up and crooned, her ears flattening against her head. Hiccup and Astrid noticed this, smirks growing on their faces. Toothless quickly turned his gaze away and removed his foot. Storm giggled, small hues of pink and red growing on her cheeks.

The day went by and the sun began to set on the horizon. Toothless watched as Hiccup rolled out blankets for the night, Astrid building a campfire with the little wood that could be found on the island. He yawned slightly, then blinked as a quiet voice sounded from the shadows, "Toothless! Over here!" he turned to see a familiar white head peeking out form behind a small hill.

He glanced to Hiccup, then snorted and trotted over to Storm, "What is it?" his voice was low.

Storm bit her lip, "Can you come with me? I need to talk to you." she glanced nervously to Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless nodded quickly and followed her into the darkness, trying not to wake any of the sleeping mother dragons.

When they were clear of earshot, Storm sat on her haunches and sighed, "I'm an VERY sorry for leaving you on Berk. I didn't know what I was doing until I had gotten here." Toothless smiled, "I expected that much; you didn't seem all there."

She smiled, then swallowed a lump in her throat, "But I do remember..." he cut her off, "You nuzzling me?"

The white Night Fury tensed, then nodded, "Yes."

Toothless sat beside her and she stuttered, "Um, I wasn't thinking." He frowned, "You're saying you didn't mean to?"

Storm shook her head quickly, "No! I had...um...maybe..." she thumped the ground with her tail and groaned, "oh...I was confused at the moment! I think I just acted with emotions and..." she blushed.

Toothless purred with a wary nod, "It's alright Storm." he fanned his left wing and draped it around her in a dragon hug, "I don't mind." She blinked, a small purr escaping her. Her tense body relaxed against his touch and leaned into him slightly, "You don't?"

Toothless shook his head, "No Storm; how could I get mad at YOU?" The female crooned and gave a tentative grin. She reached foreword, licking his cheek softly. The affection in her gesture made him gasp and turn to her, "Storm?"

She laughed and cuddled into his shoulder, "Don't ruin it."  
Toothless blinked, then shook his head and smiled, "...Like how you left me on Berk?"

The female groaned and looked at him with a grin, "You ruined it."

As they sat and watched the moon over the water, Storm drifted into a deep sleep. Toothless still purred, his heart full.

But suddenly, unfamiliar voices sounded from behind and he turned with a sharp growl! A grapple shot out of the shadows, binding his legs and wings! Storm awoke as he tumbled to the ground, "Toothless!"

Another grapple wound around her limbs, knocking her to the ground. Toothless looked up with a deep snarl as three figures appeared. He couldn't reach around Storm to shoot a fireball at them, so they were left completely defenseless.

One of the men, a tall Viking, sneered, "They'll do well." but his gaze fell on Toothless' synthetic tail, "Except that one, an un-perfect skin wouldn't sell for much." Storm whimpered and glanced to the other dragons, who had awakened, but stayed silent, "Why aren't they helping us?"

Toothless groaned and strained against his bindings, "I don't now, but I've got a bad feeling about these...pirates."

The leader of the group gazed with greed at Storm's shiny white scales, "The last female Night Fury. Their scales are the finest of all the dragons." he turned to his men, "Knock the male out, then take the female to the ship and prepare for sailing."

Toothless snarled as one man approached holding a club, "Don't you dare touch Storm!" the club came down on him like an avalanche, it crashed into his skull and made him unconscious in a instant. The pirates did the same to Storm, then dragged her down the beach towards the large black silhouette of a ship.

**Sorry for taking so long. :) I hope this part wasn't too cheesy and I did it right. :) I'm not very good at these things. **

**so stay tuned, leave a review, and let me know how I could improve it. Thanks. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

** (Sorry I didn't make it yesterday. I went to bed WAY later than planned and never got to writing this chapter. :) **

** So...Thanks to everyone who left a review. They were all so nice and encouraging. :) I'm hoping these next DRAMATIC scenes are actually alright, as there's a lot of drama and injury. So enjoy...or dislike...or WHATEVER you think this story deserves. :)**

It was morning before Toothless regained consciousness, and when he did, a roar burst from his jaws, "STORM!" he struggled against his bindings and snarled at the watching dragons standing inland, "SHAME ON YOU! ALL OF YOU!" his green eyes were full of rage, "You'd sacrifice one of the last Night Furies to save your own skin!"

He groaned and winced when the ropes chaffed on his scales, but he kept fighting.  
With a sharp snap, the rope broke at his wings and shoulders, letting him wiggle free.

The Night Fury snarled and burst into a gallop towards his master's camp, "Hiccup!" he roared, "HICCUP!"

When he finally slid to a stop before the smoldering fire and bundles of blankets, Hiccup frowned and awoke from his sleep, "What's wrong Toothless? Where's the white Night Fury?"  
Toothless growled, "Her name's Storm Shadow, and she's been captured!" he stepped foreword to nudge his boy persistently, "Pirates took her away in a ship; I think I can find them if you help me fly."  
Hiccup noted his tense actions and bruised scales where the grapples had worn away at his hide, "Alright bud, let's go." he quickly mounted and shouted to Astrid's sleeping form, "Astrid!" he sighed in relief when she immediately awoke and jumped to her feet, "What's wrong!"

Toothless whimpered and pranced in place, "We have to go!"

Hiccup stuttered when his dragon frantically jumped into the air, "I think the white Night Fury's in trouble! Find StormFly and follow Toothless!"

They soared up over the island, Toothless' heart racing in his chest. Storm's scent carried slightly on the wind, fueling his rage. With a high pitched roar, he dove over the water and followed the faint trail, Hiccup clinging to his back.

The dragon flew faster than he had ever before, the water behind them flew up in giant waves turned up by his wings, spraying water everywhere! Hiccup fought for control, wincing as the wind drove into his eyes, "Slow down Toothless!" his voice was caught in the air before his dragon could hear.

As he flew on, Toothless whimpered as his mind played out the worst possible scenario. He worried for his newfound mate, "I'm coming Storm." but his voice was cut off when a small island appeared on the horizon. His wings pumped harder and his neck stretched as if it would make him arrive sooner.

Storm Shadow's scent grew stronger as a Night Fury scream shot form his throat and echoed over the beach. A small dock sat below where the familiar pirate ship docked; it's crew glancing up like dumbfounded warthogs as Toothless approached.

With a raised alarm and an a shout, the island burst into action and Hiccup stuttered, "Let's hurry and find her!"

Toothless turned to the ground and landed with a thunk on the dock planking, snorting angrily as five pirates rushed madly for them wielding spears. He sucked a cloud of gas into his mouth, then shot a large blue fireball that blasted the enemy over the dock edge and into the water!

He was about to step towards the ship, but a familiar husky voice sounded, "She's not in there."  
Toothless and Hiccup both turned to see the pirate captain standing on the shore with a dagger, "I've hidden her; somewhere you'll never find her until it's too late."

Hiccup scowled and tried to hold back Toothless, "Tell us; I cant hold him back for very long if you don't."  
The man sneered, making the Night Fury scream loudly! He lunged foreword, knocking the captain to the ground with his tail, "Where is STORM!" he pressed a forefoot into his chest and snarled, "Tell me!"

The man groaned, his eyes full of the greed Toothless had seen back at the Nursery Island.  
With a growl, he bared his teeth and gas flowed freely from his throat.

The captain gasped as the toxic air began to burn his eyes, "No! No! Stop!"  
Hiccup placed a gentle hand on his dragon's neck and stuttered, "Toothless; that wont help your friend."

The dragon snorted, then jumped off the man and peered inland.

A large mountain sat not far off shore, a large cave mouth in the face. He whimpered and jumped into the air, Hiccup murmuring from his back, "Next time, don't try to blind him." they landed almost instantly on the mountain ridge.

Toothless whimpered as Hiccup dismounted and glanced warily around the cave entrance, "Storm?" he stepped quietly into the shadows.

On the walls of the cave hung multiple drgaon skins, taken from slain dragons of all kinds. Toothless' eyes rested worriedly on a dull white pelt, his heart quickening.

Suddenly, a soft whimper sounded from behind, "Toothless?"  
He turned and gasped, catching sight of a large cage, "Storm!" A weak white head peered from behind the bars, blue tired eyes blinking.

Toothless rushed to the cell, standing up on his hind legs to swipe his forelegs across the stell frame harshly, 'Hold on Storm! I'll get you out!"  
he glanced to her as she smiled and collapsed back to the floor, "Toothless..." her breathing was shallow.

When he finally broke through the wall, the Night Fury crawled up into the cage and stuttered, gazing down at the delicate form beneath him.

Storm had resently been beaten and shoved into the cage, her white scales littered with bright purple and red wounds and bruises. She laid there almost lifelessly, her ears and wings drooping to the side.

Toothless whimpered and nudged her with his snout, "Storm, get up." he licked her softly, "We have to go."

She didn't answer and he looked up to see Hiccup approaching, "You have to help her Hiccup!" his voice broke, "Please!"  
The boy clambered up into the cage and winced, bendign beside the female dragon.

His tender hands stroked her shoulder, then moved to her head. He bit his lip and sighed, "I don't know how we're going to get her off the island Toothless. She's in no shape to fly, let alone stand or walk."

Toothless crooned and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "We have to do something."

Suddenly, a roar sounded from outside and a familiar blue Deadly Nadder landed into the cave. Astrid jumped off her saddle, "Sorry i'm late; I've never seen Toothless fly so fast." she winced as Storm came to view, "Is she alright?"

Hiccup shook his head and ran a hand through his mahogany hair worriedly, "No she's not. But we have NO way whatsoever to get her off this island!"

Toothless winced at the news, pressing his snout into his mate's shoulder, "Your going to be alright Storm." his heart thumped loudly as he decided to take things into his own wings.

The Night Fury turned to Astrid's dragon StormFly, "Stormfly! Help me!" he shifted to stand beside Storm as the Nadder approached.  
she purred to Storm, sighing, "I'm so sorry Storm Shadow."

The female whimpered and grit her teeth without opening her eyes, "It's alright."

Toothless snorted, "StormFly, help me get Storm on by back; I'm gonna try flying her off the island."  
the Nadder was at first silent, but then stepped past Hiccup and Astrid and used her nose horn as a sling to lift the white Night Fury up over Toothless' back.

Hiccup and Astrid stared with wide eyes as Toothless willingly took the weight and limped over to them, "Toothless..."  
He snorted and moved slowly as to not discomfort Storm, "Let's go already. I don't want to wait behind for the pirates to come to and pulverize us."

Hiccup nervously stepped foreword and climbed over his dragon's back in front of Storm, biting his lip when his mount nearly collapsed on the floor, "Are you sure?"  
Toothless groaned and walked towards the doorway, "If it means Storm is safe!"

The dragons appeared on the ridge, Astrid's face pale, "Be carefully Toothless." she glanced to Hiccup worriedly.

Toothless groaned and fanned his wings, glancing back to Storm, "Hold on."  
Him and StormFly leapt from the cliff and soared down the side of the mountain, Toothless gaining much more speed than possible; he was falling!

Hiccup gasped and struggled to work his tail flap, "Pull up Toothless!"  
his dragon winced, "I'm trying!" he could feel the skin of his wings strain, almost ripping at the force of the fall.

Suddenly, just before they crashed into the trees below, they turned upwards and soared over the island!  
Toothless wearily grinned and wobbled slightly. Sweat ran down his flank in torrents, accompanying the nervous sheet of sweat on his master's forehead. Hiccup leaned foreword and patted him happily, "Good job bud."

The human turned to smile to Astrid, who's face resembled the joy of something he had never seen before. She stuttered a laugh, stroking her dragon's neck, "Your dragon's crazy Hiccup!"

Later, instead of heading for Nursery Island, Toothless landed wearily on the snowy shore of Berk, his wings and neck trembling.  
The villagers present gasped and stared in disbelief as the Night Fury collapsed onto the ground, his breathing heavy.

Hiccup leapt from his back, 'Someone get Gobber! The white Night Fury's hurt!"

A man nodded as Toothless looked up and chuckled weakly, "She has a name you know." he glanced to the unconscious female.

When Gobber finally limped towards them with his peg leg, almost all of the village had gathered. The twins stared blankly at Storm's wounds, their usually hard hearts shuddering slightly.  
Fishlegs and Snotlout were silent for once, their eyes downcast as the white Night Fury was moved to a warm barn.

Toothless moaned and watched as she was carried away on a Gronkle pulled wagon, his green eyes full of worry.  
Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arms around his best friend, "she's going to be alright Bud; you'll see."

Astrid approached, her blue eyes wide, "Hiccup!" he turned with a frown, "What's wrong?"

Toothless managed to smile when the girl pulled his master close and kissed him softly. When she stepped back, her voice stuttered, "You scared me!" she punched him reproachfully, which made him gasp and put a hand to his arm, "OW!"

**Woo! It's DONE! **

** I hope the drama and injury weren't too severe or cheesy. Let me know in a review what was too overboard if you didn't like it. :) Stay tuned for the next chapter; which will actually be the last. **

** Thank you all again for such wonderful reviews, a lot of you have surprised me. Truth be told I didn't think this would be such a good story.  
But, then again, who doesn't like Toothless? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

** (Alright, so I went and read the 8th chapter, since at that time it was written in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. And I felt completely STUPID with a capital S over the cheesy spot between Toothless and Storm! *Argh!* So sorry to those who had to read that CRAP! How on earth did I write something like THAT! **

** So, once this book is over, I will go back and fix ALL the mix ups I had, so it'll be ALOT better in the dramatic parts. :) So, enjoy this last chapter.)**

Toothless whimpered as Hiccup led him towards Fishelg's barn, where Storm had been placed after treatment. The dragon was extremely worried for his mate, and trotted briskly to the building.  
Astrid stood at the door, a smile on her face, "Come on in." she grinned to Hiccup.

Toothless squeezed through the door while she was pulling it open and stepped into the dim room, "Storm?" he whimpered, "where are you?"  
A weak voice answered him from the back wall, "Here."

He stepped foreword and purred as his white Night Fury came into sight. She laid across the straw stiffly, some of her wounds sutured and bandaged, while others were left alone.

Toothless sat on his haunches and blinked down at his mate, "I'm so sorry."  
Storm crooned and reached her neck up to lean her head against him, "It's not your fault." The touch of her smooth scales soothed his worry.

He looked up as Hiccup and Astrid approached, he purred, "Thank you all for helping her."  
For once, Hiccup actually understood and smiled with a nod, "Your welcome bud."

* * *

Weeks passed, and Storm healed quickly as the 9 month long winter came to an end and spring bloomed. Grass began to grow and the few birds that resided on Berk during the Summer returned.

The village was overjoyed with the dragon's complete recovery, but soon, her and Toothless both presented them with something they never expected.

* * *

Toothless was patrolling the west side of Berk one day when StormFly and Astrid raced towards them! Astrid clung to her dragon's saddle and shouted, "Hiccup! Toothless! It's time!"

Hiccup gasped and automatically tensed in the saddle as his dragon snorted and shot his gaze back across Berk. His wings quickened pace and they shot foreword like a bullet!

Toothless squinted against the wind and purred; he wasn't going to miss this, not THIS! He quickened yet again and Hiccup leaned foreword against the wind, "Hurry Toothless!"

The cabins and shops passed by below as the Night Fury reached Hiccup's cabin, his green eyes locked onto a newly built barn for Storm and him standing on the side of the house. He snorted, diving down to land outside with a thump!

Hiccup dismounted and opened the sliding doors with a groan, "Storm?" he jumped to the side to dodge Toothless.  
Not long ago him and Toothless had a long and frustrating discussion with Gothi, the mute elder of the village. Translated through Gobber and Gothi, Toothless was finally able to reveal Storm's real name.

The Night Fury rushed to the back wall, slowing and quieting when his stunning white mate, Storm Shadow, looked up at him with loving blue eyes.  
Her wounds from the previous month had all disappeared, the only sign of any injury being the age old scar on her cheek. She was the perfect picture of health, making Toothless' heart warm.

Storm purred and sat up to nuzzle him as he passed, "You made it."  
He crooned and licked her softly glancing to three dark forms at her side, "Of course I made it."

Laying nestled at her side sat three black eggs. **(Surprised you didn't I! *Shrugs when a series of raised eyebrows are presented* Oh Well!)**

Toothless purred at the sight and lowered onto his belly, flinching nervously when one egg shuddered, "Aren't you worried about...you know..."  
Storm purred, "Explosions?" she glanced to her brood and shook her head slightly, "I don't think they do that. I've never heard of Night Fury eggs exploding."

Toothless chuckled and shifted his snout closer to one of the eggs, "That's what Astrid said when she planted Gronkle eggs all over Berk one year."  
Storm was about to frown and ask about the incident, but a sharp crack sounded from below and their gazes shot to one of the eggs.

It rolled to the side and shivered as a small crack appeared through the tough shell. A weak chirp sounded from inside and Toothless whimpered as Hiccup and Astrid ran towards them.

A small black nose appeared and a tiny chirrup escaped it's mouth. Storm purred, "It's a boy!" she shifted in place energetically and watched as a small clawed foreleg punched out of the egg.

Moments later, a tiny male Night Fury with small wings and short ears, rolled out onto the straw and came to a stop with a snort.  
Astrid gasped, shaking her head with a sigh, "It's adorable!"

The hatchling blinked emerald green eyes and glanced up at his audience. His rather chubby neck and legs made him seem like a small ball of scales, but Toothless purred and grinned, "I'm a father!" her gazed down at his son and leapt to his feet in joy, turning to scramble about the barn frantically (Like he did when Hiccup had come into consciousness after defeating the Red Death), "I'm a FATHER!"

Storm chuckled and nuzzled her first born son, looking up when the last to eggs began to wiggle, "Get back here Toothless." her voice was calm and tender, "Hurry!"

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled, sitting down in the straw with a sigh as one of the eggs revealed a snow white female hatchling with bright blue eyes. Her slim body and bright scales held the hue of blue ice on the underside of her wings and belly.

Toothless came to a stop to smile and blink back and forth between his two children, purring excidedly. Storm was about to laugh, but the last egg gave a loud crack and all eyes turned to it with smiles.

The crack across the shell widened and a black nose fought to break out of it's prison. Toothless grinned, "It's a boy!"

Everyone laughed and kept their gaze on the last son, but their bright smiles soon disappeared in a wave of confusion.  
As the hatchling worked it's way out of the egg, it's black nose became the tip of a BLACK AND WHITE spotted head.

Toothless frowned, lowering to sniff the hatchling as it whimpered and rolled out onto the straw with a snort.

He...or She, seemed to be white based, but black spots and splashes stretched over it's sides and wing tips. It wore a black underbelly, and a splashed head with zigzags and strips of black.  
The child whimpered and opened it's eyes, blinking curiously up at it's crowd.

Storm blinked at the baby; Black scales colored it's right eye green, while white scales on the other cheek turned the left eye a bright blue, "A black and white Night Fury?"

Hiccup and Astrid both stared with wide gazes as the hatchling stood and squawked slightly. His or her unique coloring shimmered with the rays of sunlight from the door.  
Toothless blinked, then purred and reached down to nuzzle the last born, "No matter...he, or she, is perfect."  
Storm nodded, shaking the look of surprise off her face, "They're all perfect."

Toothless took his third child's scruff of the neck in his mouth and lifted her towards Storm's side, where his or her siblings lay. He set her down gently and purred, sitting back on his haunches.

Hiccup grinned and leaned over to pat his shoulder softly, "Good job bud."

The Night Fury grinned a toothless grin and gazed with love at his new family. He was a father now; and the Night Furies, were saved.

**(And DONE! So, leave a review on your opinion (Hopefully the hatching of the eggs wasn't too abrupt, but I tried to keep this chapter simple.) :) *Shrugs again* oh Well, their happy!**

**A special thanks to Timberjack Fan, who may make fanart for this story in the future. *Applause* And to Midnight Moon, who has shared an OC for the upcoming sequal "Looks that deceive". *Cheers* You ALL have given a lot of encouragement. **

**oh, and the little problem in chapter 8 where Hiccup says to Toothless, "It wont help STORM." my bad. :) I often deal with mistakes like that. BUT it's fixed!**

** So, this may be the end of this book, but i'll be working on the sequal! So, stay tuned, leave a review, and FanFictioners assemble!)**


	10. Ending Note

**(Hello everyone! I'd like to inform you all that the first few chapters of How To Train Your Dragon: Looks that Deceive have been posted. :) As the sequal to this book I hope you'll all like it as much as this one. **

** So take a look, and leave a review to let me know how it is. :)**


End file.
